


Immortal Correspondence

by JudyL



Series: Immortal Seven [7]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immortal 7 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Inspired by an article I read. A few letters from Josiah to the others over the years.Part of the Immortal 7 AU
Series: Immortal Seven [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/34833
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Immortal Correspondence

_October 1919_

My Dearest Brothers,

I hope this missive finds you well. I realize the events of the Great War have interfered with communications between us, and I do apologize for not informing you of my whereabouts sooner.

Surprisingly, I found myself joining in the American effort in Russia. Surprising, because as you know, I had no interest in taking sides during the unpleasantness between the States when most of us were still but mortal men. Yet something about seeing the entire world at war moved me to try and help in some small way.

With brother Ezra’s mystified assistance, I was able to bypass much of the hoopla required when enlisting and found myself assigned to a unit headed for Siberia. There, we were set to protecting supply lines for the White Army along with Japanese regiments.

Things weren’t exactly friendly between us and the Japanese, but I was curious about the people and their culture. It took some time and a little luck, but I finally managed to win some of them over.

My troop and one of the Japanese units were on patrol when the area was attacked. At this point, the White Russian Army was far afield and we were just holding position to protect supply lines. The Reds managed to flank us and we took heavy casualties, but managed to fend them off. As we were checking the dead, theirs and ours, a small group of Red soldiers burst out of a building and started to fire on us.

I had been straggling, trying to mingle with the Japanese soldiers and found myself dragging the man next to me down out of the line of fire. Isamu, the man that I saved, took a bullet to the arm, but fortunately I had been able to prevent him from taking a worse hit, if you know what I mean.

He was very grateful and over the next weeks and months we spent a lot of time sharing stories of our homelands and becoming friends.

With the war now over, Isamu has invited me to visit him in Tokyo. He has a ‘small’ family with seven children and is interested in exposing them to Western culture. I shall be traveling to Tokyo within the month to learn what I can from my friend and the Japanese people at large.

You can send any correspondence to the address below, Isamu said he would be happy to hold onto any letters until I arrive.

Take care, my brothers until we meet again,

Josiah

~~~~~~~

_December 1922_

Merry Christmas Brothers!

It’s difficult to believe that another year is coming to a close. My time here in Japan has been fruitful. I am beginning to pick up some of the spoken language, though writing it may be beyond me.

My friend, Isamu, his wife, Shima, and their children have taken me into their family. I am called Uncle by all seven, even the oldest who are grown with children of their own. It is wonderful to be accepted into their home and family.

Isamu is quite progressive and encourages his children to learn and explore their own interests. We often visit the cinema to see moving pictures. The Wild West is a favorite topic and I often share stories from our time in Four Corners.

My own pursuits have taken me all across this lovely country to meet holy men and warriors. I have been most fortunate to become a student in the art of kendo, a martial art using Japanese swords.

Most recently, Isamu and I saw a lecture by the scientist Albert Einstein. He was treated with the most respect and avid interest. I found his Theory of Relativity interesting and he expounded on how he came to formulate the theory at length. Quite a remarkable man.

As for how long I shall remain in Japan, as some of you have inquired, I do not know. I would like to continue to improve my skills with the katana as well as the language. I am also finding spiritual peace in the beliefs of Shinto and will probably seek out more information in the coming year.

Undoubtedly, I will return home, I miss all of you, and look forward to seeing you again, but for now, my adventure continues.

God bless and be safe,

Josiah

~~~~~~~

_October 1923_

Brothers,

It is with great sadness that I write to you. In the wake of the massive earthquake and tsunami that ravaged the coast of Japan, the suffering is unimaginable. Even seeing it with my own eyes, my mind tries to deny the horror. Never in my life have I seen such devastation. The loss of life has been tremendous.

The quake, flooding, and fires that came in its aftermath killed thousands and left thousands more without shelter or food. Isamu, his family and I are safe. We were fortunate to be on the edge of the affected area.

The country is in chaos, old hatreds have reared their ugly heads causing upheaval and violence against certain portions of the population. Locally, the smaller communities are pulling together to help each other.

I find myself unable to leave at this time. I wish to help Isamu and the other friends I have made here. Rebuilding will take time, but I’ve always been good with my hands.

Take care brothers, we will meet again,

Josiah

~~~~~~~

_June 1928_

My Brothers,

How time flies! Japan continues to treat me well. My friend Isamu’s youngest, his son Akira, has moved out of the house to live with his brother, Heigo. They are trying to make a go of it in the movies and art. What wonderful times are these when young men can make a living at such things!

It is odd though, the house is almost empty as only one of Isamu’s daughters remains at home. All the rest of the children have married or gone off to find their fortune. That leaves two old men at loose ends at times.

Still, there is much to be grateful for. I have finally mastered kendo, to the relief of my teachers. And, I can speak the language passably. Much better than my Chinese ever was. A few more years, and I may even learn to write a few words.

Best wishes, my friends,

Josiah

~~~~~~~

_November 1933_

Dear Brothers,

I have sad news. Isamu’s two oldest sons are dead. We are all lost, but Akira is taking it especially hard. It is unbearable to lose two so young. They were not my blood, but were family.

I am uncertain how much longer I can remain in Japan. My gray hair does grant me some leeway; however, I fear some may begin to notice my lack of aging. Isamu and Shima have aged years with these losses and though my heart is also broken, my face does not show the ravages of my bereavement as much as theirs.

For now, I shall remain and offer what comfort I can.

Be well my friends,

Josiah

~~~~~~~

_January 1937_

Dear Ezra,

To my sorrow, I find that my time in Japan must come to an end. I fear they are headed for war and the feelings toward Americans, even those such as myself who have been in country for many years, have soured.

If it would not be too much trouble, I could use your help to return State side. I believe you know what I need. Whichever persona suits your whimsy is fine with me, son.

I look forward to seeing you in the near future.

Sincerely,

Josiah

~~~~~~~

_May 1954_

Brothers,

I wanted to share a quick note to encourage you to see the new motion picture, Seven Samurai. It was written by the youngest son of my old friend, Isamu, whom you may recall me mentioning in correspondence after the first World War. I do believe Akira, the young scamp, has taken some liberties with my stories of us from Four Corners.

Go see the film, perhaps you may find something of yourselves in the story.

Be safe, I will see you at the usual place for our reunion, if not sooner.

Yours truly,

Josiah

~~~~~~~

The end, for now

**Author's Note:**

> References
> 
> Akira Kurosawa: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akira_Kurosawa
> 
> Einstein visits Japan: https://www.smithsonianmag.com/history/albert-einstein-visited-japan-180968737/
> 
> The Great Kanto Earthquake 1923: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1923_Great_Kant%C5%8D_earthquake


End file.
